


All Over the Gay-bow (and the rain bow)

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Just for fun Juleka is trans 😉, Trans Character, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Queer club! 🙃





	1. Partie un: La Classe D’art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Broken, Never Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012437) by [Miikado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miikado/pseuds/Miikado). 



> Unless told otherwise, assume all main characters are Not Straight! As far as I know, the only straight person is the art teacher!

Marc drew their journal to their chest. They slunk into the shadows, Chat Noir style, to make their way to where they were to meet someone... or some people.

———————————————————

Marinette hurried to check that no one was behind her before saying, “Tikki, _spots_ _on_!” and transforming, swinging her way in one direction.

———————————————————

Nathaniel clutched his bag to his side, protecting his precious drawings, as he ran to... a meeting.

———————————————————

Alix was not at all hiding, she was whooping and laughing as she skated along the sidewalk. She headed somewhere secret.

———————————————————

Adrien ducked his way, after making sure no fans were following, into an alleyway to transform. “Plagg, _claws_ _out_!” He leapt out across the rooftops to a secret meeting spot.

———————————————————

Rose left her house, telling her mom she was going for a late study group at school.

“Be back soon, Rose!”

“Got it, Mom, see you later, be back by midnight, _byeee_!” She said cheerfully.

———————————————————

Juleka peeked our her window. Rose should be here by now... _aha_! She got her bag ready, and sat on her bed. Rose rang the doorbell. She came speeding out, calling, “I’ve got it!”

She stopped and said, “Rose is here to pick me up, we’re gonna leave for school, to study!”

Anarka Couffaine rolled her eyes. _Teens_. She thought. “Use protection!” She called.

“ _Mom_!” Juleka shrieked. She could hear Luka’s muffled laughter. “Luka!”


	2. The Order of the Queers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Is that a chapter? You must be dreaming. But yes I plan on finishing this I actually have up to chapter four and a half done. Meaning I have half of chapter five done. Enjoy!

“Are we all here?” Said one hoodied figure.

“I think so.” Said another.

“Then,” The first voice said, “let’s get started.

The lights flickered on.

“Students? What are you all doing here in the dark?” The art teacher asked.

They all groaned, some simultaneously thinking that that was a lost chance for flair and dramatics, Adrien especially.

“We’re meeting here, we got it cleared with the custodian and the principle.” Marinette, the savior, explained.

“My question is why are you here? Isn’t it a bit late to be preparing for class?” Alix asked.

“Or early...” Nathaniel muttered. She flicked his arm, and he rubbed it. ( _I headcanon an Alix that is fast_ and _strong_ )

“Oh I was here to work on some projects... though I wish you cleared it with me that you would use my room.” The art teacher responded.

They all looked sheepishly at the floor. Adrien, ever the polite and optimistic sunshine child, asked, “So, um, are we allowed to use the room? Please?” He asked with such hope in his eyes that the art teacher caved immediately, because only a villain could refuse such cuteness. (😉)

———————————————————

“So, down to business.” Marinette said.

“We are here for a meeting of the queers,” Rose continued with enthusiasm.

“So let us begin!” Adrien finished with a smile.

“First order of business-“

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait, we’re here, we’re here!” Alya shouted as she and Nino ran in, out of breath. “Sorry we’re late. My sisters-“

“We get it Alya, but next time, just let us know.” Marinette sighed.

Nino and Adrien high-fived in the background.

“All right, let’s get this started!” Rose cheered.

Marinette smiled. “So first order of business, LGBTQ+ awareness - any ideas?”

“Oh! Ohohoh! What if we got Ladybug and Chat Noir to wear rainbow patterns?” Alya shouted.

Marinette grinned. “I love it. I’ll see what I can do - unless you can contact them through the Ladyblog?”

“I’ll check.”

“Great, so, any other ideas?”

“Well,” Nathaniel hesitated, “it’s not as great as Alya’s but... what about simple posters? We could have a few designs... with different flags incorporated into them...”

“That’s great Nathaniel!” Marinette said.

“Why don’t you design them? We all know you’re a great artist!” Rose exclaimed.

He blushed. “U-um... sure... and thanks.” He basically whispered the last part.

Adrien was next. “How about pins? Rainbow and other pride flag pins.”

Marinette had pink tinged cheeks. “T-that’s a great idea!”

“I know a place I can order a couple hundred, to hand out.” He offered.

“Great!” Marinette said.

Marc offered up an idea next. “A-Alya and I were talking... what if we wrote a few short stories... a-about people’s experiences b-being LGBT?”

Alya continued, “We could put the stories on the posters!”

Marinette smiled. “Great! Is that all? Then let’s get started! Let’s get into groups, Nathaniel, Alix, and Juleka, why don’t you three design the posters? I know you’ll all do a great job!”

They grouped together, Nathaniel blushing a little from the praise, Alix whooping and Juleka being her quiet self.

“A-Adrien, why don’t you start looking for pins? You said you had an idea of where to find them, I’m sure I can trust you to pick out great pins! And Nino can help too, I’m sure.” Marinette suggested.

Adrien nodded and pulled out his phone to start looking. Nino pulled out his phone too, and they sat together in a corner.

“Marc, Rose and Alya, you’re all good writer, why don’t all of you get started on the writings?” They nodded and sat at a table, Marc a little red faced, Rose squealing from excitement, and Alya with a notepad out already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can either have two chapters in two days, or have one today and the next in a week. I have it written, but I don’t really want to post too much so you have something to read while I write. Writers block is a beoch.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are my source of life 😉  
> Ah! And before I forget, next chapter there is an opportunity for a pic, does anyone want to see them? It may not work, keep in mind, but if anyone can tell me how to post a pic, I would be very grateful! Also, got rid of the cipher cause it was out of place - going over what I wrote, I wasn’t satisfied, and it felt more right to get rid of it


	3. The Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title.

Alya was writing her post for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come visit her, because she had a request to make. The post read:

> “Ladybug and Chat Noir, I hope you read this. I have a request for you, and it’s also a bit of a mini interview. I didn’t want to wait for an Akuma to ask you, but I’d like to keep what it is a secret for now. If you come, show up in the usual spot at 10pm tomorrow. -Alya

\- - - time break - - -

At 10pm the next day…

Alya paced nervously. She had no idea if they would come or not, what if they didn’t see the post? What if-

She was torn from her thoughts when Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the roof. “Hi, Alya. What did you need?” Ladybug asked.

“It cat be too impurrtant, if you made us wait 24 hours.” Chat punned. Ladybug facepalmed.

Alya smiled. “Well, you see… first, what are your opinions on LGBTQ+?”

“I’m bi.” Ladybug said immediately.

Chat smiled. “So am I, M’ Lady.”

“Alright, great! So, how would you feel doing an interview about LGBTQ+?” Alya inquired.

Ladybug looked surprised. “Of course! I know how hard some people have it, I was lucky to have a support group I could trust.” Chat grinned and opened his mouth. “Chat no.” His face fell, his tail drooped, and his ears folded back.

“Awww…”

“Ok,” Alya said, “How would you feel about wearing LGBTQ+ inspired clothes?”

“I would love too!” Chat chirped (meowed) happily.

“I wouldn’t mind, do you have designs?” Ladybug said.

“Actually, a friend is designing it, I have a few she gave me. Here, look.” Alya said.

The half dozen pages, give or take, were clipped together with a pen. The one on top was a skirt, with vertical rainbow stripes, that ended at the knees. The second was several close-ups of arms: the modern pride flag; pink, purple and dark blue (bi flag); Pink, yellow and light blue (pan flag); black, grey, white and purple (Ace flag); blue, red with a pi sign, and black (polyamory flag); yellow with a purple circle (intersex flag); and light blue, light pink, white, light pink, and light blue, (trans flag) with a note next to each one, and there was a note in the bottom corner of the page:

*can be replaced w/ any flag

They reached the final page, which had simply all of her ideas and brainstorming:

• can miraculous dye hair when transformed? Dye rainbow bangs or locks?

• color changing spots? (Magic)

• pride boots for Chat? maybe if Bug wants…

• pride gloves, zipper, pocket lining…

• headband? ribbons?

• Ask them if they have ideas!

“Ah.” Alya said. “That reminds me: Mari wanted to know if you had ideas, so if you have any, feel free to write them.”

Ladybug had a calculating look in her eyes. She wrote a few things. She handed the paper to Chat, and he also wrote a few things. “Here. Um… don’t read it, it’s got.a few things I’d like to keep quiet.”

Alya nodded and stuck the papers in her purse without looking at them. “Back to the first request, would you guys like to do the interview now or later?” She asked.

“I’m going to have to ask we do it later.” Chat said before Ladybug could say anything. He had checked his baton for the time. “I have a few things to get to in my civilian life.”

“Ooh, like what?” Alya questioned.

He shrugged. “Oh, you know, homework, personal projects, the norm.”

Dang it. Alya thought. No hints… “So when are you free?”

He thought for a second. “I should be free tomorrow. I have nothing planned.”

“Wait, I thought you had stuff to do? It’s Friday, tomorrow is a weekend!” Alya exclaimed.

“Yes, but I like to get things done first. If I procrastinate something, I might forget about it, and I want to keep my grades up.” He explained.

Alya nodded. “Tomorrow at 10pm again good for you both, then?” Ladybug and Chat nodded. “Alright, see you then!” Alya waved as the heroes left.

“See you tomorrow, Alya!” Chat politely said before he bounded off and vaulted over the roof. “Bye!” Ladybug shouted as she swung off in a different direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chat doesn’t really pun much in this chapter because it’s such a serious discussion. (Translation: I couldn’t think of any. Suggestions appreciated.)


	4. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Hope you enjoy! =)

In Marinette’s room, Alya handed over the pages. “Here, girl. I saw them write a few things, but they told me not to look, so I don’t know what they suggested.”

“Alright, thanks.” Marinette hummed. “I like their suggestions… ah. I see why they said you shouldn’t look. There’s a few things you may not keep your mouth shut about on here.” Marinette teased.

“Then why do they trust you to keep your mouth shut?” Alya fired back.

“Because I’ve worked with them before.”

“Wait what?”

“I helped with Evillustrator. No comment.”

Alya looked like she wanted to inquire further, but just frowned. “Ok…”

\- - - time break - - -

Marinette looked at the suggestions. Of course, she knew what Ladybug wrote - she was Ladybug, after all - but what Chat wrote was a mystery. The reason she left out a few ideas was because there were things she shouldn’t know about the miraculous, being, to Alya, a civilian, and she didn’t want Chat to guess who she was, either. She had written: “ *rainbow cape - I can do a few things to it for safety; *I would love rainbow boots and gloves, don’t worry about the color-changing spots - I have someone I can ask about that; (she added to it that if Tikki couldn’t do that, then she could just have rainbow spots, with a little chicken-sketch pic)”

Chat had written a few things: “ *I love your ideas, but any direct changes to the design of the outfit would have to be done by a friend of mine; *If you can do bracelets? maybe buginette and I both have pride bracelets… *the miraculous should be able to dye my hair, I love the idea.”

She went to her desk and got a few designs she had drawn but didn’t want to include because Alya may guess her identity, and then started sketching the bracelet idea she got from Chat on more paper. She drew loose ones, ropes ones with rainbow thread, with a note: any combo of thread could be used. She had plastic ones, made from the 3-D pen Adrien got her for her 16th birthday. She also drew a design for one made of cloth, with a note saying that note again. She put a note mentioning that she would need their wrists to find out how much material she would need at the bottom.

In her designing frenzy, she didn’t notice the time, and she was almost late to the interview with Alya.

\- - - - - - - - -

Alya paced on the roof, waiting for Ladybug. Unusually, Chat was early, because he was out all day, doing small things like playing with kids in the park, helping senior citizens cross the street, and the like.

Ladybug swung in. “Sorry, I got distracted working on something, did I miss anything?”

Alya laughed. “You sound like my friend. And, no. We were waiting for you to start.” She got her camera out of it’s bag and set it up.

“Sorry.” Ladybug winced. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“No problem, M’Lady.” Chat winked. She rolled her eyes.

Alya asked, “Before we begin, do you want it live or not?”

“Not live.” Ladybug and Chat said at the same time.

“Oookaayy… Creepy twin things aside, Let’s begin!” Alya said. “Hi, Ladyblog fans, here I am today with our heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I have something special for you today, viewers. A special interview of their views and experiences with a certain, long disputed topic.” They nodded. “Let’s get started. Ok, so you’re probably all wondering what the interview is - after all, the title of the post doesn’t give anything away! So, what we are here for, is their views on LGBTQ+. What do you two think? Are you supporters?”

Ladybug nodded. “I’m supportive of the community, being bi myself.

Chat nodded. “Same. On both points.”

Alya smiled wider. “Alright that answers another question… so what are your experiences with being queer?”

“I was lucky.” Ladybug started. Chat smirked. “Chat, no. I had supportive parents and friends around me. When I came out, my parent were all too happy to make sure they knew they didn’t care, and would support me. My friends defended me when anyone tried to be mean about it. They were pretty vicious…” She giggled. “I’ve known for about two and a half years about my sexuality.”

Alya nodded. Chat gulped and looked at Ladybug. “Umm… I’m going to be even more vague than Ladybug, because… well. Um. Here goes. I’ve also known for a few years. But unlike My Lady here, I wasn’t so lucky to have supportive people around. My dad doesn’t acknowledge that I’m bi, and when I came out to him, he was furious, and told me not to tell anyone.” Ladybug gasped. “Yeah… So no one knows about my sexuality in my civilian life. I once I started school, though, I had supportive friends. I never told them, but knowing they wouldn’t care either way made me happy.” Ladybug cooed. (“Awww…”) He smiled. “I was never bullied for it, never having told anyone, but I have seen others who were out of the closet - heck, I’ve even seen some kids being rude even to kids who weren’t out or who were straight, spreading rumors, and saying unacceptable things I will not repeat.” Alya winced at that.

“Lucky you. To not get bullied I mean, but I won’t ask for more, I think we have enough details. I uh… cut. Is there anything you want me to edit out?” She looked sympathetic.

“No.” He said firmly. “I want people to know that stuff like this happens, so they can’t ignore it.”

Alya nodded. “Ok. Resume! Is there anything else you’d like to say?”

Ladybug nodded. “Yes. For all you people out there who have been bullied for being queer, ignore them. They just don’t understand that it’s ok to be gay. Its ok to be lesbian, bi, trans, non-binary, gender-fluid, or even aromantic or asexual. It doesn’t matter what the bullies say. It only matters what you think, and if you think being queer is wrong, then maybe you should be a little more open minded. Queer isn’t a personality trait, or something in the DNA. It’s not a disease that can be vaccinated or fixed. It just is, and no one should be forced to hide who they are, no one should be bullied for being queer, if you can’t accept that, at least don’t act like you hate them. Be polite, please. Words hurt more than you think they could. Many people have committed suicide because of bullying, and it’s very sad.” She paused, and Chat started speaking.

“All of you queers out there, know this: you’re not alone. There are others out there, who are bi, trans, gay, nonbinary, ace, aro, pan, poly, gender-fluid, and so on. For those of you who can’t come out for fear of retribution, I have a suggestion. Because my dad doesn’t know all the flags, I find a way to incorporate all the colors of one flag into my outfit every day. You could try something similar, or make something, like a bracelet, to let others know without it being too obvious to who you need to hide it from. If you are afraid to come out because of fear of the reactions of others, and you have no idea if those around you are supportive, feel free to come to Central Park. I will show up occasionally if you want to talk, heck even if you just want comparable silence, if you want anything, just wait there. And no, I will not come during the day. Come at night or early morning.”

Ladybug and Alya looked surprised. “That’s a good idea Chat. When did you come up with this?”

Chat looked down and his ears folded back. “I had the idea last night. Several times in my life, I’ve wanted to talk to someone, but being so busy as I am and not aloud to come out, I had no one. I thought others may need to talk, and I’m letting them know I’ll be there for them.”

Alya nodded. “I get it. That’s really kind of you. I’m sure people will be thankful.” He blushed.

“I’m only doing what I wish people would do for me…” He mumbled so quiet, only Ladybug could hear, and she took note to mention that later.

“Oh!” Ladybug said. “And remember, it’s never too late to speak up. Tell someone if you feel depressed, I know it makes me depressed to think anyone would commit suicide because of bullying for being queer, I’m sure others feel the same. Tell a figure of authority if you notice bullying in general, and be understanding of those around you. Not everyone is straight and we should accept that. Not everyone is queer and we should also accept that. Kindness is a gift to be given freely, not hidden from view in a closet somewhere.”

Alya looked stunned. “So, here you have it, viewers! Ladybug and Chat Noir’s views on LGBTQ+! And remember, be open minded! This was Alya with our heroes, signing out!”

“Bug out!” Ladybug said. The other two laughed. “Cut” Alya said. She went over to the camera and turned it off. As she reviewed the footage she said, “Thanks for your time, you two. It really means a lot to me, what you said, and I’m sure the rest of the community will be grateful too.”

“No problem.” They chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a relatively long chapter this time, hope you don’t mind!   
> I did a lot of research for this chapter. I looked up the pride flags, and most of those designs I thought of myself. The cape and skirt was taken from on of the pics this was inspired by. I will update every other influence as I remember them. This chapter was also typed on my laptop, so I had an easier time typing! XD as fast as I am on my phone, it’s easier to edit on a laptop.   
> Also, if you have any requests for something you’d like to see, feel free to comment. I love getting ideas from others for my work, and not just fics, or even writing in general! ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed,   
>  =^^=  
> PS: no feedback to me means my work is trash 🥺 kudos are food comments are water pls  
> PPS: no beta if you see mistakes speak and I shall fix  
> PPPS: if you made it through all these notes you are awesome 😎


	5. Sorry guys (AN)

I’m really sorry. I hate to do this, I’m always sad when others do it, but to the four of you subscribed prob reading this (if you even care anymore) I’m discontinuing this.

I’ll leave it up, and here’s why: I’m discontinuing it because I have no more inspiration with it. I don't know where to go with it. I’m leaving it up so that, if, in like a year or so, when someone comes across this piece of trash, they may have a suggestion.

For anyone who cares, I will take suggestions for another three years. After that, I’m prob gonna drop it. Not delete it, but just... I’ll add an end scene, a hundred words maybe, but it’ll be done. I don’t want to, this feels incomplete, but... I don’t know how to finish it.

On the other hand, if someone wants to pick it up, feel free! Let me know or leave a link, in the comments or something. I’d love to read someone fixing this piece of trash! 🙃

Sorry guys, honestly, but... I’m a terrible writer, I have no idea why anyone subscribed at all. I have ideas, but I never know how to finish them.

On the topic of ideas, if you want me to post a work with ideas, a short prompt and a few paragraphs for anyone to pick up, I’d do that. No long term commitments, no chance of disappointing you because you have nothing to expect. (if there’s anyone to disappoint...)

Hope that whoever finds this sometime in 2026 has a good day! 🙃🙃🙃

=^^=

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is mostly done  
> Please comment and kudos, but if you don’t want to I understand, it’s only chapter one! And feel free to check out “not broken, never alone.” That inspired this and so did the other fic under ace!mari and ace!adrien. And yes. There’s only two.


End file.
